1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deposition shields for processing chambers, including, for example, physical vapor deposition or sputtering chambers, chemical vapor deposition chambers and ion implantation chambers. In addition, the invention relates, for example, to chambers used for the formation of integrated circuits or integrated circuit components on substrates such as semiconductor wafers.
2. Background of the Art
In deposition processes, species from a source such as a target, a gas inlet manifold, etc., may deposit on exposed internal chamber surfaces, including the chamber walls and hardware. Shields are available which are designed to intercept such species and prevent deposition thereof on the chamber walls and hardware. However, to our knowledge, the available shields have not been successful in completely blocking unwanted deposition on these surfaces. Also, such shields may be difficult and/or time-consuming to replace, and they require relatively frequent replacement. The use of automatic substrate exchange systems, with their attendant in-chamber movable components, increases the difficulty of attaining adequate shielding and easy replacement of these shields.